super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't let yourself be fooled by UMG:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:April 14 2014
Blog post made by UTG with his Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 account OK fellow users of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki, your recently overthown leader, Ultimate Mario Gamer/Kyle Harrison might seem like a good person to you. But that is because you may not know about the dark secrets of what he does for his advantage. Prior to December 2013, I his eldest nephew was decieved into believing that UMG was a great person who did great things for the Harrioson Family and was a great leader of Ultiamte Mario Fanon Wiki defending it from an evil person named Arend. Sure Arend might have invaded this wiki several times and sure he has interfered with the General Functioning of this wiki, but there was a force of evil that surpasses Arend in it's evilness and has done greater harm to this wiki than Arend has ever done or even dreamed of doing. And his username is Ultimate Mario Gamer. The reason why UMG has done the greatest harm to this wiki is because he decieves people into making himself seem like a good guy. So what are the dark secrets that UMG has hidden for so long you may ask. The dark secrets are that he sockpuppets. He sockpuppets for his own advantage. One time I was contacted by some User named Mario 2124 who told me about this game he made on Fantendo in which UMG and the Harrison Family were the main antagonists. Since I was a loyal follower of UMG at that time, I was angry that they amde a game where he was the main antagonist. I made an angry blog post on Fantendo asking for Mario 2124's game to be deleted from Fantendo and it did get deleted. At that time, I thought that Mario 2124 was a sockpuppet of Arend and I wanted to make sure by asking wikia staff for a special look up on thier accounts to see if their IP adresses matched. Mario 2124's IP's address didn't match with Arend's but it matched with UMG's. I was angry when I found that out because that means that UMG made that game that insulted the Harrioson Family and UMG brought me into a conflict on fantendo. I was also wondering why he would do that. So I contacted him, asking him why. And he responded telling me the whole story. You see, he had a devientart account titled Mario 2124. ON Deveintart, he asked a question to Dannywaving(the creator of the A day with Bowser Jr series) and he didn't respond. BEcasue of that and becasue of the fact that Dannywaving wasn't making new videos, UMG thought that Dannywavng was dead. So he made an obituary blog post on A Day with Bowser JR wiki titled "Farewell to Dannywaving" but Dannywaving discovered it and made a comment on Devient art asking Mario 2124 to tell UMG that Dannywaving was still alive(thinking that they were two seperate people). In order to hide the fact that he was the same as UMg, he created a wikia Mario 2124 account to oppose UMG to prevent Dannywaving from knowing on Devientart. I was angry because UmG betrayed me and the Harrison Family by making that game and bringing me into a conflict just to prevent Dannyaving from getting angry at him. That was when I discovered the true souless monster UMG is. UMG has created Multiple sockpuppet accounts and is using them for his advantage. SO do not be decieved by him 3 Comments Precisely!!! April 14 by Fandraxono Reply For those of you who may be fooled by my nephew UTG, I made a blog post which proves how I am the good guy and UTG is the bad guy. It also proves how Arend is also a villain and how you shouldn't let yourself be fooled by Arend either. April 14 by Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Reply No, UMG This wiki shall be cleansed of your evil! April 17 by Gag Buster 70